No puedo olvidarte
by Andrew Alice Pattinson
Summary: Los años han pasado, y Ally no olvida a Tyler, y más aún si ve su rostro todo los días. Regalo para Yumi.


No puedo olvidarte.

Los años han pasado, y Ally no olvida a Tyler, y más aún si ve su rostro todo los días. Regalo para Yumi.

_Hace algunas semanas finalmente pude ver esta película que me ha hecho llorar y me ha enamorado más del genero romance, (excluyendo a las comedias románticas) y ¿Por qué no a al talentoso Robert Pattinson? :P inmediatamente se me ocurrió esta idea al terminarla. Espero que les guste. _

_Esta con mucho cariño dedicada a Yumari o Yumi. Te quiero niña, nuestra amistad vale mucho._

_Los personajes no son mío, pero la historia si lo es dile No al plagio._

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Ally no puede creer que ya hayan pasado 9 años desde aquella horrible tragedia del 11 de septiembre del 2001. Muchas vidas se perdieron en un mar de escombros y polvo. Entre estruendos, y gritos, dolor y miedo. Tantas personas que nunca volverán a ver un ser querido.

Ella fue una de las tantas personas que entran en la segunda categoría. Ese fatídico día vio al hombre que amó, salir por la puerta y jamás regresar a su lado. Se fue un adiós y un ''te amo'' mientras ella estaba levantándose, para un nuevo día, completamente ajenos los dos a lo que ocurriría más tarde.

Es curioso como la vida puede ser tan frágil, en cualquier momento nos puede llegar el fin.

Todos los días nos levantamos sin darnos cuenta que tal vez no lleguemos a mañana, somos inconsciente de lo vulnerables que somos; tanto que desperdiciamos el tiempo que tenemos. ¿Cuántas veces, no le decimos a nuestros seres queridos que los amamos? ¿Cuántas veces dejamos que cosas triviales como la rutina, se apodere de nosotros dejando de lado lo que realmente es importante? Como la familia, nuestra pareja, nuestros amigos.

La respuesta a las preguntas son: muchas.

-Estas muy depre, Ally. Tanto que estas reflexionando sobre la vida y la muerte. Debe de ser el día de hoy que te pone así-se dijo así misma, y con un suspiro se levanta de la cama.

-Hablar sola tampoco es una buena señal-dijo negando con la cabeza. Vio el reloj de la mesita de noche y eran las 5:30. Gruño. Era tan temprano. Pero sabía que no podría volverse a dormir, y se levantó, fue a la cocina y se puso a preparar un café; mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar en pensar en Tyler.

En como las cosas serían si él estuviera aquí. Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro.

Si Tyler no hubiera muerto… seguirían saliendo, y luego de un tiempo se casarían, pues estaba segura que lo amaba, como lo seguía amando, a pesar de todo. Comenzó a pensar como él se lo pudo haber pedido, mil formas pasaron por su cabeza; desde la típica: simplemente se hincaría en una rodilla y le entregaría una sortija, hasta una pancarta en el de un avión con la frase ´´ Ally ¿te casarías conmigo?´´

En todas decía que si enseguida.

Luego se vio a sí mismas caminando por el altar de blanco, mientras su padre la llevaba del brazo, y al final del pasillo está el, sonriéndole vestido con un elegante esmoquin…

-Mami-una vocecita la despierta de su ensañamiento. Y se voltea.

El niño le devuelve la mirada, vestía un pijama, gris con dibujos de carros, se veía soñoliento, y se estrujo uno de sus ojos verdes. Era una réplica exacta de su padre.

-Buenos días Tyler, ¿Dormiste bien?-responde con una sonrisa a su hijo.

Si, ella no podría olvidar a Tyler y más porque ve su imagen todos los días en su hijo. El hijo de ambos; unas semanas después de la muerte de su novio sintió malestares: vómitos, mareos y estaba muy sensible, al principio lo atribuyo a que estaba muy afectada por lo ocurrido.

Pero después, comenzó a dudar y se realizó una prueba de embarazo casera.

Dio positivo.

Tentaría un bebé

Estaba embarazada a los 21 años, sin terminar su carrera.

Entro en pánico, ¿Cómo se encargaría de cuidar a un bebé? Estaba tan poco preparada para ser madre.

Casi se hiperventila en el baño público donde estaba, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

Tenía algo de Tyler y suyo creciendo en su interior, era una prueba viviente de su amor. Y sintió un gran afecto, un profundo amor por _su _ bebé. Y después de semanas sintiéndose desdichada pudo ser feliz de nuevo.

Fue con el doctor y le termino de confirmar lo que ya sabía. Además de saber que tenía 8 semanas.

Se lo dijo a su padre, este reacciono en estaba de shock. Y la interrogo si estaba segura, y que pensaba hacer, luego se lo dijo a los padres de Tyler y a Caroline, ellos la apoyaron, en todo y luego el 22 de Abril nació Tyler Neil Hawkins pues insistió en que llevara el apellido de su padre.

El pequeño Tyler era la viva imagen de su padre lo único que se parecía a Ally fue su cabello rubio pero nada más.

Ese niño que nunca conoció a su padre fue la fuerza que necesitaba su madre para seguir adelante.

Y más un día como hoy que era el aniversario.

Preparo el desayuno.

-Hoy iremos, a visitar a tu padre, Tyler. Y después iremos a ver a los abuelos-dijo con calma Ally.

-Mami ¿crees que papá está viéndonos en el cielo ahora?-pregunto su hijo con inocencia infantil.

Ally le sonrió, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos. Lo abrazo y le dijo.

-Yo creo que si mi pequeño. Nos está viendo, y diciendo cuanto nos ama.

-¿Dónde no lo oigo?

-No nos habla de la misma forma que nosotros-hizo una pausa para besar la frente-tal vez no podamos oírlos, pero no quiere decir que no nos lo diga.

-Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que nos lo está diciendo?-sigue preguntando.

-Simplemente lo sé. Solo tienes que mirar con el corazón, y lo sabrás.

Luego de un momento de silencio el pequeño Tyler dijo.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Crees qué papá me quiera?

-Jamás lo dudes.

Luego del desayuno fueron al cementerio donde ya estaban sus abuelos y Caroline.

Hicieron una pequeña ceremonia donde estaban las dos tumbas la de Michael, y al lado estaba la de Tyler.

Al terminar la ceremonia, cuando se estaban yendo una suave brisa acaricia la mejilla del pequeño Tyler. Este levanto la mirada del suelo y volteo a la tumba de su padre y su tío.

Y recordó lo que dijo su madre ´´escucha con el corazón´´ se quedó quieto un momento y trato de oír.

-¿Papá?-susurro levemente.

No hubo respuestas, pero sintió en el corazón una alegría. Supo que él estaba allí aunque no lo veía, supo también que estaba sonriendo.

-Yo también, te quiero-fueron sus palabras.

-¿Tyler?-lo llamo su madre cuando voltea hacia ella, está viendo a las tumbas. Ella también sabía que él allí, sonrió.

Tanto madre como hijo dieron media vuelta y regresaron. Ambos de cierta forma alegres al saber que Tyler los cuidaba y los quería.

Fin

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_¿Qué tal? A mí me gusto escribirlo, quisiera pedirles a todos los que me leen que le dediquen un momento de silencio, o una oración (de cualquier religión al que pertenezcan) a todas las personas que murieron en el 11/9 o al menos un ''descansen en paz''_

_Les mando un beso y uno especial a ti Yumi._

_A.A Pattinson_

_Pd: ¿reviews?_


End file.
